


Turmientu

by Grigoriweasley



Category: Il giovane Montalbano | The Young Montalbano (TV 2012)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, basically salvo è scemo e pensa che Mimì ci stia provando con Livia, salvo/livia as friends, un po' di angst ma proprio pochissimo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: "Piacere, vice commissario Mimì Augel- aspetta un attimo! Tu sei il ragazzo della festa in spiaggia"
Relationships: salvo montalbano/ mimì augello
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Salvo era seduto alla stazione di Montelusa: erano circa le sette di sera e di lì a qualche minuto sarebbe arrivata Livia e sarebbero andati a casa di lui a Marinella.

Erano amici da dieci anni ormai; si erano conosciuti quando entrambi avevano pressappoco vent’anni, a Boccadasse, città natale di lei, dove lui aveva prestato servizio per qualche tempo come semplice ispettore dopo aver finito l’Accademia. Il loro primo incontro era avvenuto in un ristorante: Livia lavorava lì tutte le sere come cameriera per pagarsi gli studi d’architettura all’università e lui andava spesso in quel locale perché erano uno dei pochi che avesse trovato in quella città che gli proponesse qualche piatto di pesce decente. Ovviamente non era neanche lontanamente paragonabile a quello che mangiava in Sicilia, da dove lui proveniva, ma si sarebbe accontentato (anche se a fatica) per quel periodo. 

Era un’amicizia molto stretta, la loro: avevano molta stima l’uno dell’altra, perché erano entrambi intelligenti e determinati. Non c’era mai stato un coinvolgimento romantico, da parte di nessuno dei due, ma non perché non volessero o perché non ce ne fosse stata l’occasione: erano entrambi single, entrambi due bei ragazzi…Semplicemente non era scoccata la scintilla. Non c’era passione, non c’era chimica…. Salvo la considerava una sorella. 

Adesso, dieci anni più tardi, lui era tornato in Sicilia ed era a capo del commissariato di Vigata; lei era uno degli architetti più in gamba di tutta Genova e, quando il lavoro permetteva ad entrambi, si organizzavano per rivedersi e passare qualche giorno di vacanza a casa dell’una o dell’altro. Stavolta era il turno di Livia di scendere giù a Vigata. 

Finalmente la ragazza arrivò, correndo incontro a Salvo non appena scese dalla corriera. “Salvo, come stai? Sono così contenta di rivederti, mi sei mancato!” 

“Anche tu, Livia, assai. Il viaggio tutt’apposto?” 

“Sì, sì, tutto bene anche se un po’ stancante.” 

“Meglio così. Vogliamo andare?” 

E si misero in macchina per Marinella. Durante il tragitto parlarono del più e del meno: Livia raccontò com’era andato il viaggio, si aggiornarono su come procedesse il lavoro per entrambi e infine (per l’immensa gioia del commissario), la ragazza tirò fuori l’argomento amoroso. 

A lui parlare di ste cose proprio non piaceva, gli faceva venire il voltastomaco: non aveva tempo per queste sciocchezze (minchiate, come le chiamava lui) quali avere una relazione, innamorarsi, sposarsi… L’unica cosa che contava per lui era il suo lavoro, l’unica cosa che lo facesse sentire davvero completo ed appagato. Livia lo sapeva bene, conoscendolo ormai da così tanto tempo, così ogni volta che tirava fuori quel discorso non mancava mai di prenderlo bonariamente in giro. 

“E niente, io e Pietro adesso ci stiamo frequentando ma è una cosa così, nulla di serio… Tu, solo soletto come al solito, vero?” gli chiese lei scherzando. 

Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo. Lo sapeva che Livia stesse scherzando, non se la pigliava a male, però tanticchia gli dava fastidio questo pensiero secondo il quale uno doveva per forza stare con qualcuno. Se a lui piaceva di più stare da solo, che problema c’era? Leggermente irritato, confermò alla sua amica che la sua ipotesi era corretta. 

“Dai, Salvo, non te la prendere, lo sai che scherzo. So benissimo che per te il tuo lavoro è la cosa più importante e che ti tiene molto occupato. Solo che è un peccato… Un bel ragazzo, anzi un bel picciotto come te, che non ha una fidanzata. O un fidanzato.” 

Salvo sorrise, malgrado tutto. Era così bello poter parlare liberamente con Livia; era l’unica a cui aveva confessato la sua bisessualità, già dieci anni prima quando si erano conosciuti. Lei era molto comprensiva… E poi di certi argomenti era molto più facile parlarne con qualcuno di Boccadasse che non con qualcuno di Vigata. 

L’irritazione gli passò- fu improvvisamente sopraffatto dalla gratitudine che provava verso la sua migliore amica quindi decise di scherzare a sua volta: “Tu nun ti preoccupari, che semmai troverò qualcuno sarai la prima a saperlo. Chiuttosto, pensa alla tua di relazione va…. Dici che non è niente di serio ma intanto quando hai nominato questo Pietro ti sono venuti gli occhi a cuoricino!” Risero entrambi. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Quella serata e tutta la mezza giornata successiva passarono abbastanza in fretta. Quando erano arrivati a Marinella, Livia si era professata troppo stanca per andare a mangiare fuori (“Nemmeno se ti porto da Calogero?” “Salvo, lo sai quanto bene voglio a Calogero ma veramente non mi va di uscire”) così alla fine avevano mangiato qualche piatto freddo che aveva lasciato Adelina, la cameriera del commissario, ed erano subito andati a dormire. La mattina seguente Salvo era uscito di buon mattino e aveva lasciato la sua amica che ancora dormiva; al commissariato tutto procedeva abbastanza tranquillo, anzi così tranquillo che Salvo si stava addirittura annoiando. Quanto gli pesava stare in ufficio così, a firmare carte senza poter entrare concretamente in azione! Lui era fatto per scendere in campo, non per stare dietro una scrivania. 

La giornata gli si movimentò quando andò a pranzo con Livia (da Calogero, naturalmente). Era pieno luglio, la città pullulava di turisti che venivano da ogni parte del mondo ad ammirare le meraviglie siciliane; proprio al tavolo accanto a loro erano seduti tre ragazzi napoletani che parlavano animatamente di una festa sulla spiaggia che si sarebbe tenuta proprio quella sera. 

Livia si illuminò; a Salvo si gelò il sangue nelle vene. Conosceva bene cosa volesse dire quell’espressione sul volto della sua amica: lo voleva trascinare a quella festa per farlo “svagare” come sosteneva lei e fargli conoscere qualcuno. 

Ma sta minchia, proprio. 

Bloccò il discorso di Livia sul nascere. “Senti, Liviuzza bedda, io ti voglio bene e tu lo sai, ma non mi proporre cose streuse tipo andare a festa perché lo sai che non ci verrò mai. E’inutile.” 

“Dai, Salvo, è solo una sera! Anche per fare un po’ qualcosa di diverso…ogni volta che vengo qua facciamo le stesse cose: passeggiate e pranzi e cene da Calogero.” 

“E scusa, che male c’è ad essere abitudinari?” 

“Niente, solo che ogni tanto un momento di divertimento ci può anche stare! Dai, solo per dare un’occhiata, andiamo via prestissimo!” 

“To puoi sunnari, Livia, ti ho detto assolutamente no” 

“Mamma mia, sei il solito pantofolaio! Prometto che se le cose iniziano a farsi troppo movimentate ce ne torniamo subito a casa. Rimaniamo solo un paio d’ore al massimo” 

“Dai, Livia, lo sai ca sti cosi non mi piacciono…” rispose Salvo lamentandosi, con lo sguardo però di chi stava già cominciando a cedere. In fondo Livia non aveva tutti i torti: lei veniva solo qualche volta l’anno ed era anche giusto che volesse fare qualcosa di divertente mentre erano insieme. 

Guardò la sua amica che lo stava fissando speranzosa e anche leggermente soddisfatta, sapeva che prima o poi Salvo avrebbe mollato la presa. E infatti: “E va bene, Livia, andiamo a sta maliritta festa. Però stiamo massimo due ore e poi ce ne torniamo a casa, senza camurrie” 

“E va bene” si accontentò la ragazza. “Sei il solito gatto abitudinario.” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Erano arrivati alla festa da neanche un quarto d’ora e già Salvo non vedeva l’ora di andarsene. Gente ammassata che rideva e beveva, i cantanti seduti sulla spiaggia che strimpellavano le loro chitarre e urlavano, un fieto d’alcool e fumo che si moriva. 

Minchia, che camurria! Come faceva a piacere tutto questo burdellu alla gente, lui proprio non riusciva a capirlo. 

Livia invece sembrava abbastanza a proprio agio: si trovava a qualche metro da lui, stava muovendo la testa a ritmo di musica tenendo una birra in mano e nel frattempo conversava con un tizio, che addirittura si era presentato in costume da bagno. 

“Matri santa!Questo sarà uno di quelli che se la tirano solo perché si credono beddi, si vede lontano un miglio” pensò il commissario. 

Effettivamente, rifletté poi, quel tipo non era proprio malaccio malaccio. Alto più o meno quanto lui, aveva i capelli neri e leggermente ricci, un fisico che sembrava abbastanza asciutto (ma Salvo non riusciva a vederlo benissimo poiché il ragazzo era messo di profilo rivolto verso Livia.) 

“Vabbè” si disse Salvo, il cui cervello attivava subito il rifiuto non appena c’era un leggerissimo sentore di emozione che si avvicinava, “tanto questo già mi sta sulla minchia.” 

Stava per distogliere lo sguardo da quei due, ma proprio in quel momento il ragazzo si voltò e posò il suo sguardo sul commissario. Durò solo pochi secondi; il ragazzo gli fece un sorrisetto, un'occhiolino e tornò a guardare Livia. 

Salvo si maledisse per quel brivido che aveva provato all’altezza dello stomaco durante quello scambio di sguardi. Non si doveva fare venire in testa strane idee; quello era sicuramente un farfallone, già si capiva dall'atteggiamento, e poi era chiaramente attratto da Livia. 

Si augurò, dato il tipo, di non dover avere a che fare con quel ragazzo molto presto. 


	2. Chapter 2

Si sbagliava. Minchia, se si sbagliava.

Quando erano tornati a casa dopo quella festa per lui infernale, Livia si era messa a raccontargli di quanto fosse simpatico e divertente quel ragazzo- Mimì, aveva detto che si chiamava- e di quanto fosse stata bene con lui. Lui le aveva detto che abitava in zona e lei subito ne aveva approfittato per chiedergli di rivedersi nei giorni seguenti, prima del suo ritorno a Genova. Lui aveva accettato quasi subito e ora lei non stava più nella pelle al pensiero di incontrarlo un’altra volta. 

Salvo alzò velatamente gli occhi al cielo mentre la sua amica parlava; non sapeva se si sentiva più infastidito all’idea che quel ragazzo gli sarebbe presto tornato tra i cabbasisi oppure irritato perché in realtà avrebbe voluto essere lui a trascorrere del tempo con quel ragazzo. No, era decisamente la prima opzione quella giusta. A lui mica interessava quel tizio…. Era semplicemente curioso del perché gli avesse sorriso, tutto qua. Semplice e pura curiosità investigativa. 

Per distrarsi da tutte quelle minchiate che si stava immaginando, disse babbiando a Livia: “Ma come, già te lo sei scordato a Pietro tuo? Avevi gli occhi a cuoricino fino a ieri e già ora sei innamorata di un altro?”

“Ma che occhi a cuoricino, Salvo, te l’ho detto che con Pietro non è una cosa seria. E poi nulla mi vieta di avere una piccola avventura no? Mica me lo devo sposare questo Mimì!” rispose lei sorridendo. Lui sorrise di rimando, anche se non del tutto convinto. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

La mattina dopo, in commissariato, fece un incontro a dir poco sorprendente. 

Era proprio lui, il tipo della festa sulla spiaggia, che stava seduto lì davanti alla porta dell’ufficio del vice! Strano che fosse seduto proprio lì, si disse il commissario, quell’ufficio era vuoto da una settimana perché il vecchio vice era stato trasferito e stavano aspettando che arrivasse quello nuovo. 

Vide uno dei suoi collaboratori, l’ispettore Fazio, presentarsi al ragazzo il quale gli rispose: “Piacere, vice commissario Domenico Augello.” 

Minchia. No, non poteva essere, c’era di sicuro un errore. O forse Salvo aveva sentito male. Sicuramente era così. 

Andò lui da quel ragazzo e gli spiò che cosa desiderasse. 

“Piacere, sono il vice commissario Augel- aspetta un attimo!” A Mimì si illuminarono gli occhi; Salvo fece finta di non ricordare nulla. “Tu sei il ragazzo della festa, quello che stava con la biondina… Com’è che si chiamava? Ah sì, Lidia.” 

“Livia” 

“Ah…Vabbè dai, c’ero quasi”

“Nun mi pari. Come facevi a sapere che sono amico di Livia?”

“Vi ho visti andare via insieme dalla festa. Ma scusa tu non ti ricordi di me? Non ci credo che non mi hai visto, sono stato praticamente tutta la serata attaccato a Livia” 

“Non ti ho notato.” Menomale che nel corridoio c’era una finestra aperta, così sarebbe volata via sta minchiata che aveva appena sparato. L’aveva notato eccome. 

Però era chiaro che Mimì aveva notato Livia invece. 

“Peccato” gli fece il ragazzo sorridendo. 

Che ci veniva a diri sto “peccato”? Boh. 

Salvo rimase in silenzio, quindi Augello continuò a parlare. “Quindi sei il commissario qua? Chi l’avrebbe detto che ci saremmo trovati a lavorare insieme! Sarà bello, no?” 

“Dipende da te, se sarai capace o meno.” 

Mimì rimase un po’ spiazzato dalla risposta così dura del commissario, forse si era anche leggermente offeso. 

“Chi mi ni futti”, pensò Salvo, “così impara a fare il minchione.” 

Il vice però si era subito ripreso e ora gli stava chiedendo, con il suo solito tono allegro ed amichevole: “Mi fai vedere l’ufficio almeno? Così almeno inizio ad ambientarmi un po’!”

“Come no, prego” 

Salvo aprì la porta dell’ufficio e guardò soddisfatto il povero Mimì, che adesso era diventato tanticchia ghiarno in volto. Vero era che l’ufficio era chiuso da solo una settimana, ma dentro ci avevano depositato così tanto scartoffie e scatoloni che ad una persona sarebbero serviti minimo tre mesi per svuotarlo tutto.

“Scusa, ma qua mi ci vorranno mesi per renderlo agibile” disse infatti il vice. “Se tu potessi darmi una mano, magari, o prestarmi qualche uomo così almeno concludiamo il lavoro in meno tempo-“ 

“No guarda, mi dispiace, sto seguendo un’indagine importantissima e ho tutti gli uomini impegnati. Purtroppo dovrai fare da solo.” 

"Scusa ma non c'è un altro ufficio, magari vicino al tuo? Noi dovremmo cooperare a stretto contatto." 

"Tu nun ti preoccupari, quando avrò bisogno ti chiamerò io. Anzi, ti conviene rimboccarti le maniche e metterti al lavoro perchè mi sa che ti ci vorrà un po' di tempo" gli disse Salvo andandosene nel suo ufficio, lasciando il povero Mimì che sbuffava. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Era trascorso un mese e mezzo dall’arrivo di Augello in commissariato e i rapporti tra lui e Montalbano erano a dir poco burrascosi come all’inizio. Il commissario aveva concesso a Mimì un aiuto per svuotare il suo ufficio solo dopo una settimana, in cui quel poverazzo aveva dovuto sgobbare come uno scecco per ritagliarsi almeno lo spazio per una scrivania. 

Lui ci provava sempre a fare conversazione amichevole con Salvo, ma quest’ultimo non ne voleva sapere. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, ma l’attrazione che aveva sentito quella sera in spiaggia nei confronti di Mimì si era fatta ogni giorno più forte; lavorare accanto a lui per Montalbano era una vera e propria tortura. 

Ed il fatto che il vice al contrario fosse interessato a Livia (perché palesemente lo era) rendeva tutto ancora più insopportabile. 

Livia e Mimì erano usciti spesso, sia a cena fuori che per fare qualche passeggiata sulla spiaggia; lei era entusiasta ogni volta che tornava a casa. Si confidava con Salvo, raccontandogli di cosa avessero parlato, di quanto avessero riso, senza sapere che ogni parola che pronunciava era per il suo migliore amico come una coltellata al petto. Salvo si accorse che non era semplice gelosia quella che provava: il suo era un vero e proprio tormento. 

Il suo cervello ci aveva provato a convincerlo del contrario, ma ormai era troppo tardi: lui di Mimì si era innamorato. 

Non se lo spiegava manco lui il perché. Fino a qualche tempo prima l’avrebbe volentieri pigliato a tumpuluni per tutte le minchiate che sparava e per il suo atteggiamento così sbruffone ed eccentrico; solo che poi il ragazzo si era dimostrato un valido collaboratore per le indagini e, nonostante venisse trattato di merda dal commissario, si era dimostrato per quest’ultimo anche un amico affidabile. 

E così Montalbano mischinazzo si era ritrovato parte di un triangolo amoroso che a lui però non portava nessun vantaggio. Ma non l’avrebbe mai detto a Livia, ci teneva troppo alla loro amicizia e poi non era il tipo da fare ste bastardate. Tanto lei sarebbe ripartita a fine settembre per tornare a Genova e magari si sarebbe pure scordata di Mimì. Lei intanto continuava a descrivere quel ragazzo come una benedizione caduta dal cielo: “E quant’è bello Mimì”, “E quant’è simpatico Mimì”, quasi quasi a Salvo stava venendo il voltastomaco per tutta quella solfa smielata. 

Mimì, al contrario, a Salvo non parlava quasi mai di Livia; nelle rare volte in cui lo faceva, ne parlava senza tutto l’entusiasmo e la passione che ci metteva lei. Salvo pensava che fosse il suo carattere, anche se gli pareva molto strano che uno estroverso (e tanticchia scassaminchia) come Mimì non si vantasse della sua vita amorosa. 

Poi un giorno, a inizio settembre, successe qualcosa. 

La sera Livia si era preparata per uscire con Mimì: era agitata, aveva confessato a Salvo che quel ragazzo le interessava davvero e che quella sera avrebbe fatto la sua prima mossa, visto che lui in un mese e mezzo ancora non aveva mosso nessun passo avanti. A Salvo sembrò nuovamente stramma tutta quella situazione, il fatto che fossero ancora allo stadio dell’amicizia dopo più di un mese. Insomma, Livia non era una che aspettava molto a lasciarsi andare con qualcuno e, per come l’aveva conosciuto, era sicuro che neanche Mimì lo fosse. 

Salutò la sua amica e le augurò buona fortuna; di certo non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vederla rientrare in lacrime, solo un’ora più tardi. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Il mattino dopo andò in commissariato incazzatissimo con Mimì. Ma come, prima ci provava spudoratamente con Livia per tutto quel tempo e poi, quando lei gli confessava i suoi sentimenti, lui la rifiutava dicendole che non era mai stato seriamente interessato? 

Si era comportato da minchione, e gliel’ avrebbe detto in faccia. 

“Mimì, vieni subito nel mio ufficio che ti devo parlare!” urlò appena entrò nel corridoio. 

Il vice lo raggiunse subito. “Salvuzzo, dimmi tutto” 

“Ma quale Salvuzzo e Salvuzzo. Sei un testa di minchia. Mi spieghi che cosa hai combinato con Livia, che ieri sera è tornata a casa mia in lacrime perché tu l’avevi rifiutata.” 

Mimì andò subito sulla difensiva. “Perché, è un crimine ora rifiutare qualcuno se non ti piace?” 

“No, ma almeno prima non far finta che questa persona ti piaccia se poi devi scaricarla!” 

“Ma quando mai ho fatto finta io? Io non ho mai detto a Livia di essere interessato in quel senso, è lei che ha fatto tutto da sola” 

“Ah sì? E tutte le uscite a cena, le passeggiate romantiche, che cos’erano?” 

“Ancora con sto discorso! Erano semplici uscite tra amici, Livia mi sta simpatica e quindi ho voluto trascorrere del tempo con lei, tutto qua” 

“Sicuru si? Quindi non ti piace?” 

Mimì sorrise leggermente. “Diciamo che non è il mio tipo.” 

“Che ci veni a dire che non è il tuo tipo? Non ti piacciono le bionde?”

“Mi piacciono gli uomini, Salvo.” 

Ah. E allora il discorso cangiava. Salvo rimase abbastanza sorpreso, non se l’aspettava. 

Vedendo che rimaneva in silenzio, Mimì gli chiese: “E’ un problema questo per te?” 

Salvo si affrettò a rispondere. “No, ma che problema, Mimì. Figurati.”

Poi sospirò. 

“Anche a me” confessò. 

Mimì gli sorrise. “Mi dispiace che Livia ci sia rimasta male, ma io non le ho mai dato false speranze. Non le ho mai fatto capire che in qualche modo mi piacesse… Anche perché mi piace un’altra persona, che però ha la testa dura quantu ‘na timpa e non mi dà corda.” 

Salvo sentì di nuovo un dolore al petto. 

“Vabbè ma non sono affari miei, non lo voglio sapere chi ti piace” 

“Guarda forse ti starebbe simpatico. E’ un tipo scorbutico e burbero che mi tratta sempre a pesci in faccia, ancora non ho capito perché. E’ commissario di polizia, un certo Salvo Montalbano. Lo conosci per caso?”

Salvo non poteva crederci. La persona di cui era innamorato ricambiava il suo interesse. E lui scimunito, che per tutto quel tempo aveva creduto che Mimì ci stesse provando con Livia quando invece ci stava provando proprio con lui!Finalmente adesso il suo cervello aveva captato i segnali. 

“Mi stai coglionando, Mimì?” 

“Non mi permetterei mai!” 

“Io in tutto questo tempo pensavo che a te piacesse Livia, visto che uscivi con lei”

“In realtà è stata lei a chiedermi di uscire, e poi non volevo rischiare chiedendo a te. Mi è capitato altre volte di chiedere a qualche ragazzo di uscire e mi sono beccato un cazzottone in faccia. Non potevo conoscere quale sarebbe stata la tua risposta.” Mimì aveva lo sguardo insolitamente basso, aveva parlato con un tono grave che non era da lui. 

“Mi dispiace, Mimì” gli disse dolcemente Salvo. “Io invece non sono mai stato così esplicito. Sei la seconda persona a cui lo dico, di altri lo sa solo Livia.” 

“Quindi avrei potuto dirle tutto dal’inizio, forse sarebbe stato meglio.” 

“Non ti fare questi problemi, Mimì, era una tua decisione” 

“Minchia quanto siamo dolci oggi, Montalbano, ma chi ti è successo?” babbiò il vice per alleggerire un po’ l’atmosfera. 

“Finiscila va! Una nun’ a fari beni.” scherzò di rimando il commissario. 

Poi guardò dritto negli occhi il suo amico e gli disse: “Comunque, la mia risposta sarebbe stata sì.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ciao a tutti raga! niente questa fic mi è venuta in mente praticamente ieri pomeriggio e ci ho lavorato tutta la mattinata ma probabilmente fa schifo lmao non è che mi convinca tanto ma ormai l'ho scritta quindi ve la beccate. anyway come sempre se volete fatemi sapere che ne pensate! ps. scusate se ho parlato troppo di livia per i vostri gusti ma mi serviva per fare il triangolo quindi pls vogliatemi bene lo stesso grazie  
> pps. il primo capitolo è un po' lento perchè mi serviva per introdurre Salvo e Livia e il loro rapporto, spero che il seondo scorra più velocemente!


End file.
